Teaching mister George Weasley
by XMelvdsX
Summary: Hermione and George are dating but when he starts to feel guilty for Ron he breaks up with her. She and Ginny come up with a daring plan to get him back that will shock Hogwarts. mild language, wild Hermione George X Hermione
1. Heaven

**Okay, so here's another fanfic from me.**

**My second Twin-Hermione fic only this time George is the lucky man.**

**It won't be long, just three chapters although I might ad something extra.**

[Monday 01:09

As soon as she noticed the other girls were sleeping she crawled out of bed and took a quick look into the mirror to see if her clothes weren't messed up from lying underneath the sheets.

This was as unhermionish as she could possibly figure but than again a lot had been since she started to date George Weasley after helping him out with his homework a few times.

She smiled when she noticed him, waiting for her in the common room.

"Took you long enough." He said smiling, greeting her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Parvati and Lavender had to have a gossip-hour before they went to sleep and it took them another hour to stop giggling."

She kissed him again, this time more passionate, her hand went through is hair while the other explored his back.

If there was one thing she knew George was a pretty good kisser, not that she was an expert, the only other guy she ever kissed was Victor Krum but he was way better than him though.

George's hand explored her back again before they went to sit down on the sofa and continued to kiss with Hermione lying on top of George.

These secret meetings in the empty common room at night were hard on the both of them since it made them lose too much sleep but they both agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone of the two of them yet and since this was the only way they could be together without being interrupted they had no trouble to sacrifice their sleep for it.

After a while they stopped kissing each other and gazed at the fire place in front of him, Hermione yawned and George smiled at her.

"I think it's time for one of us to go to bed."

"Not just yet." Hermione answered.

She loved lying in his arms. It was another benefit comparing to Krum who would always ask her to come to the lake at night where it was usually freezing cold.

"Okay, so what if we both fall asleep here and get found by the first students who get down for breakfast?"

Hermione got up, knowing that that wasn't an option indeed.

"You sure know how to ruin the moment don't you?" She said in a played hurt tone.

George smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll make it up to you." He said before they both got out of the sofa and walked towards their rooms, kissing each other one last time in the process.

[Monday 7:45

Hermione was staring at the bowl with cornflakes in front of her trying desperately to keep her eyes open while wondering how the hell she was going to get through the day.

Maybe she and George had to stop seeing each other every night but maybe one night out of two or so.

That way they could have at least a decent night of sleep.

"What the hell did you do last night?"

Hermione looked up to see it was Harry.

"I just didn't sleep that well." She answered.

"You don't sleep that well every night." Ron told her. "Hermione! The Owls are still miles and miles away, will you please relax or by the time they're there you're in the hospital wing because of a fatigue or so."

"Don't worry Ron." Hermione answered while taking some coffee. "I'll slow down."

Ginny who heard the conversation between Hermione, Harry and Ron shook her head. An end away on the other side Fred and George were talking as well.

"Honestly my dear twin, I appreciate all the hard work you do for our shop here but at least take one night of sleep."

_Hang on! This was interesting! Both George and Hermione didn't had to much sleep and … what was that?_

Ginny noticed the glance between George and Hermione and the smile on their faces as they did so. It only lasted two seconds but it was enough for Ginny to notice.

Apparently her most beloved brother and most beloved friend were trying very hard to keep a little romance hidden for the rest of Hogwarts.

She would confront Hermione with it later but first she had to go to class. Lessons with the Umbitch. How nice was that on a Monday morning?

[Monday 19:15

Hermione was lying upstairs on her bed, trying to rest a few hours before she would go down at 1 o'clock again.

She had finished her homework which was lying ready in the bag next to her bed. Too bad for her Ginny entered the room, disturbing her little moment of peace and quiet.

"Hermione can I ask you something?"

Hermione moaned, no, she couldn't ask something, she wanted to sleep. Yet she went to sit up and smiled at her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Since when are you and George dating?"

If there was any question she didn't expect it was that one, she nearly fell out of her bed.

"Me and George ?"

Ginny went to sit on Hermione's bed as well and smiled.

"Ow come on Hermione! Unlike the male species the female Weasley's have been lucky enough to be blessed with brains you know."

Hermione stood up and looked down at Ginny.

"Nobody can know about this okay?"

"Sure, I understand. I mean you both have reputations don't you, the bookworm and the prankster. How long have you been dating?"

"We've been doing this for four months now."

Ginny looked up.

"Four months! You've managed to hide this for four months now? How did this start anyway?"

Hermione went to sit down again.

"Well you know how George had been in trouble with his essay, having detention with Umbridge every evening?"

"Umbitch." Ginny corrected but Hermione shot her a glare.

"Well anyway, sometime it could be real fun you know, joking and teasing and stuff. Well anyway, after a month of helping him out we were the only ones alone in the common room and he kissed me."

"And you kissed him back?"

"Duh!"

They both started to laugh before Hermione yawned again.

"Anyway, I'll leave you here to sleep for a bit. Night!"

"Night." Hermione mumbled before she went to lay down again and closed her eyes.

[Tuesday 01:00

Hermione went downstairs again and found George, waiting for her again.

Greeting her with a kiss.

"I missed you today."

"So did I. Ginny knows."

George looked at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault. She just figured out."

"That little, teasing brat that I have to call my sister has to many brains for her own…" George began but Hermione placed her finger on his lips.

"She promised she wouldn't tell anyone and she understands. We don't have much time tonight and I want to use it as good as possible."

"Good thinking." George answered smiling, starting to kiss her passionately.

Meanwhile upstairs Harry woke up, he had had another night mare and was in desperate need for some water which of course wasn't to be found in the room.

He went downstairs and was shocked by the sight he saw there, knowing that water could wait suddenly he walked back in the staircase.

He couldn't believe how they could do this to Ron.

[Tuesday 02:14

George kissed Hermione one last time before they each went their own way to their room, he had a smile on his face.

Harry was waiting for him on the stairs.

"That was really low from the both of you."

George looked confused at Harry, okay he could understand that he would be pissed at them for keeping it a secret but calling it low?

"Why low?"

"Kissing your brother's crush!"

Of course! The boy who lived had to take dear Ronniekins side!

"I'm not just doing it because she's Ron's crush."

Harry shook his head.

"Than why are you doing it?"

"I love her! Okay, you love Cho, good for you! I love Hermione."

Harry shook his head and looked at George.

"If Ron finds out it's going to break his heart and I don't know if he will forgive you."

"Well he can decide that on his own once he found out."

George said before walking into his bedroom.

**So? Should I continue this?**


	2. Twilight

**Weasleytwinsslave89-**** Don't worry, I will continue this although it might be four chapters instead of three.**

**Miss. Silver Star-**** I'm glad you like it so much.**

[Tuesday 03:45

George was lying right awake in his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"_If Ron finds out it's going to break his heart and I don't know if he will forgive you."_

"_I missed you today."_

He was thinking hard and suddenly came to one solution, making him curse deep inside.

Why did his baby brother have to have a crush on the girl he loves?

[Tuesday 14:53

Hermione was walking towards class, she smiled when she saw George walking toward her.

"We need to talk." He said taking her in one of the empty classrooms.

"George I'm going to be late for class, whatever it is it can wait till tonight."

"No it can't, Hermione I think we should stop doing this."

At first Hermione didn't understand what he was saying, it took five seconds for her to fully understand what he was saying.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"It's not as if I want to it's just that… it's not fair to Ron."

Hermione just stared at him as if he had gone mad…

"He has had a crush on you since the two of you were eleven."

"Didn't stop you those four months."

Hermione stared at him, what the hell was happening, she loved him, why did he had to be such an ass right now?

"Harry warned me last night."

"And you listen to Harry?"

George shook his head.

"I listen to my conscience that hasn't left me alone since he warned me."

For a second George thought she would hit him with one of her famous punches but she just took of.

He wanted to go after her to tell her he had been acting stupid but his legs had gone numb.

Hermione didn't go to class, she went straight to her room, lying down on her bed crying.

[Tuesday 19:04

After dinner Ginny entered the room.

"What's going on? George was sitting at the table as if it was his last meal, you're upstairs crying."

Hermione started to tell the whole story to Ginny who stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny left the room barging into the common room.

"Harry James Potter! George Fabian Weasley! Outside now!"

Ron and Fred both looked up confused but Harry and George followed obedient.

Once outside she slapped both of them in the face.

"You, Harry James Potter should stop messing around with other people's love lifes! You have two friends, Ron and Hermione, Ron's heart will be broke anyway because Hermione doesn't love him but you decide to mess around and get hers broken as well! What kind of friend are you? Not the one I'd like to have that's for sure!"

She then turned to George who looked back at her with a grim look on his face.

"If you're going to call me an idiot than go ahead, I won't be the reason Ron's heart gets broken."

He turned around and marched of again towards the portrait hole. "Happy days." He mumbled towards the fat lady.

"Yeah, great idea isn't?"

"You have no idea!" George answered while he entered the common room again.

Harry who didn't want to be left alone with Ginny in a deserted corridor after what she just told him hurried behind him.

[Tuesday 19:21

Ginny arrived upstairs again and looked at Hermione who was working on an essay.

"You're making home work right now?"

"This has to be finished tomorrow, it's just a charms essay, won't take long. Besides it keeps my mind of things."

Ginny who looked at the title of the essay frowned.

"Well it sure as hell doesn't help you focus on your essay since when do you write Charms with S, J, A, R, M, S?"

Hermione stared at the title of her essay for a while and then started to cry again.

Ginny hugged her letting her cry on her shoulder, it took at least twenty minutes for her to calm down again.

At the same moment Lavender and Parvati entered the room.

"What's going on?"

Hermione didn't want to answer the question but Ginny looked up at them.

"Can the two of you keep a secret?"

_What a question!_ Hermione thought. _Of course they can't! You're talking to Miss and Mrs Gossip."_

"Of course we can." Parvati said smiling and before Hermione could protest Ginny told the whole story.

"So what the girl needs right now is a plan of action, she has to make my brother regret that he ever ditched her and make him return to her with his head down, begging to take him back."

Hermione turned to Ginny. "You know I'm not that kind of girl. Just give me some sweets and I'll be fine."

But Parvati and Lavender suddenly became very enthusiastically, they walked towards one of their trunks and took a map out of it which held all sorts of articles from 'Witch Today'.

She got out one specific article named "How to get him back in four days."

"A girl's magazine?" Hermione asked, barely hiding the disgust in her voice.

Hermione never had been the type to read girl's magazines; she had two guys as her best friends (well more ex best friends the way things looked now) and she loved science fiction. (The first weeks of the summer vacation she always watched the episodes of torchwood her mother had recorded for her.)

"Trust me, this one truly helps, it helped me get Seamus to ask me to the Yule ball last year." Lavender answered smiling.

As Parvati started to read the entire plan Hermione turned pale, she would never be able to pull that of in a believable way.

[Wednesday 06:00

"Wake up sunshine! Today's the big day!"

Hermione covered her face with her sheet. What was Lavender talking about?

Suddenly she remembered.

Today would be the day she would throw her good name into the garbage can all in the hope that George would take her back by Saturday evening.

It was absolutely ridiculous! Why did she have to agree with it?

Slowly she got out of bed and wanted to grab her clothes but they looked a bit… different to say the least.

"Who shrunk my skirt?"

She asked turning around, there was no way on earth or heaven she would wear this.

"I dwid." Parvati answered coming out of the bath room, brushing her teeth.

"I'm not wearing this." Hermione answered, charming her skirt back to its normal size

Ginny entered the room and looked at Hermione.

"She isn't dressed yet and I'm already here to do her make-up."

"She refuses to put on a mini-skirt." Lavender told her while Hermione shot Ginny a this-is-so-your-fault-glare.

"And it's not even that short! I wear my skirts shorter sometimes." Parvati protested.

"Look! I don't want Fred to come back because he can see a bit more of my legs."

After a long discussion it was decided, Hermione would wear make-up but her clothes would be untouched.

Ginny could understand it, her behaviour in class already had to go through a dramatic change, she couldn't be asked to change everything.

Hermione was feeling as if she might throw up and she wondered how the hell she was going to make it through the day.

She looked again at the list Ginny gave her.

_Sleep during history_

_Tell Snape he can stick it_

_Tell you forgot your homework during charms because you weren't interested._

The list went on and on…

Every lesson she would have to do something different.

Each of them worse than the other.

[Wednesday 08:25

Hermione looked around, everyone was sleeping or dozing away, it couldn't be that hard could it?

She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on it.

This felt pretty good actually.

…

"Perhaps Miss Granger could provide us the answer?"

Hermione went to sit up straight and stared at the ghost in front of her.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear the question. Could you be so kind to repeat it?"

She felt the eyes of the students surrounding her upon her, she was sure that Hermione Granger not knowing what the question was seemed like a world shocking event to them.

"Why didn't you hear the question the first time Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up, she suddenly realised that being brutal was a lot more easy than paying attention actually and she already knew all along she had guts, otherwise she wouldn't have fought Voldemort so many times did she?

"Because I was sleeping."

Ron turned to Harry. "Told you all that studying would be too much for her."

"Are my lessons not interesting enough."

Ron expected that she would excuse herself now, that she would tell his lessons were very interesting and that she would explain she had been studying too much which made her tired.

He had not expect however what she was going to say next.

"Well you know… it's history… just one fucking think after the other isn't?"

From the corner of her eye she could see Ron's jaw drop alongside Harry's and the rest of the class.

She had received detention but her mission was completed.

**So? Any reviews ?**


	3. Hell

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Jonf- Yep, there will be a fourth as well but that's going to be the last one.**

**Weasleytwinsslave- Thanks. Well that's the lesson they're trying to teach him isn't?**

[Wednesday 13:14

"_And she told Snape he could stick it when he told her, her potion wasn't good enough."_

"_McGonagall asked her to transform a cat into a mouse and she answered she didn't feel like it."_

"_Three detentions in one morning! I'm surprised she's still walking around here._

George and Fred were walking through the hallway, hearing different bits of conversations from different students.

"You don't suppose they're talking about us do you?" George asked his twin. Usually he would smile while saying that but right now he didn't feel like he had a reason to smile.

"Since when do we represent the wonderful species that can be referred to as 'she'?" Fred answered, he had no idea what was wrong with his brother but every attempt to cheer him up since last night had failed so far.

He had asked him if he thought Alicia didn't look wonderful tonight, mentioning that she had a crush on him and he had screamed if he would stop talking about women or crushes, especially crushes.

Lee was standing an end away from them and ran towards them.

"Have you heard the news? Granger has finally lost it!"

"Well hallelujah! I knew somewhere inside of that girl there has to be something human." Fred yelled but George felt slightly different.

"What did she do?"

Lee smiled enthusiastically.

"You wouldn't believe it! She told Binns that History was just one fucking thing after the other. (her exact words), she told Snape to stick it when he told her, her Amortentia was a bit to shiny and she told McGonagall that she didn't feel like transforming a cat into a mouse and during charms she just said she forgot to make her homework."

Fred laughed out loud but George suddenly felt as if someone had smacked him on the head.

Without saying a word he took of to look for Hermione.

"What's his problem?"

Lee asked patting Fred on the back who suddenly realised what was going on.

"I think the reason for Granger's behaviour might be found with my dear twin, Lee."

He took of, whistling while Lee was still standing in the same position, looking shocked.

[Wednesday 14:26

"Since you've always been such an excellent student I'm going to leave it as it is but next time you don't have to count on this sort of forgiveness miss Granger. Your behaviour was intolerable and I'm deeply disappointed. You may leave."

Hermione was so relieved when McGonagall spoke those words that she hurried outside as fast as she possibly could.

Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Ginny were camping outside.

"What did she say?" Ginny asked.

She felt immensely guilty; when she was told to make the list she wrote down everything she wanted to do not thinking what consequences it would have for Hermione.

Hermione smiled, telling her it was okay.

George ran through the castle, he had been looking for over an hour but there was still no sign of her.

He was about to give up hope but it was just then that he found her, chatting with his sister and two other Gryffindor girls he didn't know.

"I need to speak to you." He said while grabbing her arm and pulling her into a classroom.

The left behind girls started to smile and gave each other a high five.

Operation 'teaching mister George Weasley' was so working.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

George started as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Excuse me." Hermione answered, playing dumb.

George had to admit that the way she held her hair and the make-up made her look wonderful and it made it hard for him to chose between yelling her back to reality or snogging every sense out of her.

"This whole act you're pulling up here!"

"You ditched me so I could be with some brother that I don't want! What do you want me to do? Crawl in a corner and sob or live a little?"

George stared at her in disbelief.

"Live a little? If the rumours are true you received three detentions in one morning! Even Fred and I never managed to do that!"

Hermione got up and grabbed her bag.

"Why do you care George Weasley?"

At that point he could see the old Hermione again.

"You know why we broke up and it wasn't because I stopped caring for you."

"It was! Because if you truly cared for me you wouldn't walk away, you wouldn't give me away like that! If you truly cared… you would've fought."

And with that she left the room again.

[Wednesday 15:23

Hermione was standing against the sink, crying while Ginny was hugging her.

"I hate this! I hate this stupid game! I hate Harry fucking Potter for interfering with other people's love lives!"

She let go of Ginny and turned around, watching herself in the mirror.

"I hate this make-over!"

She tried to wash the make-up away while sobbing loudly.

"I hate stupid detention! Snape told me that I could expect something sticky."

Ginny hugged her again.

"I'll talk to George if you want."

**Okay, so there will still be a fourth chapter but that's it :D**

**Meanwhile tell me what you thought of this one.**


	4. Paradise

[Friday 21:00

Ginny didn't know what to do any more.

The past two days she had been trying desperately to talk to George but he seemed to avoid her.

Not that she could blame him, after all she helped with the whole Hermione-thing which was still busy right now although not in class any more.

Friday evening she finally got the chance, it was Seamus' birthday party and George was sitting in a corner of the common room, not even bothering to be at the centre of the party which he usually was.

Ginny walked towards him.

"We need to talk."

"About 'that' over there?" He asked, gesturing at Hermione.

It seemed as if Hermione had taken George's place at the centre of the party and she was getting pretty drunk having fun with Lee, Dean and Seamus.

In another corner Ron and Harry were exchanging looks with each other.

"Well you know why she's doing it."

"No, explain that one to me." George looked angry at her and Ginny got uneasy, George never got mad at her.

He could tease her or so but he never got mad with her, it had always been the other way around.

"She's trying to win you back by getting herself noticed you know."

"Wait? You're telling me that Hermione is doing this to get me _back_?"

"Well yeah, that's the general idea."

George started to laugh and Ginny didn't know wetter to take this as a good sign or not.

"You know, I started to date Hermione because she was calm, smart, just herself you know. She was different then most of the other girls, good different. What made you, Lavender and Parvati think that turning her worse then most of the other girls would make me take her back again? It even makes me sick to look at her right now."

He got up and walked towards the boys' chambers but Ginny wasn't about to give up just yet and followed him up the stairs.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea but you should know that Hermione didn't want this."

"She's playing the part pretty well for someone who doesn't want this." George answered trying to push her away from the door. "Just go Ginny!" He yelled when he wasn't able to do so.

"Not until you heard me out."

George gave up and looked at his sister.

"You have two minutes."

"Okay, so Hermione loves you… Yes she does." Ginny added when George shook his head. "She's doing all of this because Lavender, Parvati… and me have told her that she would get you back if she did it. She's sinking so low because she loves you and she would do anything for you. There! I've said it! It didn't even take me one minute!"

She took of again and George remained behind slamming his fist against the door.

[Saturday 09:56

Hermione opened one eye and closed it again, the light hurt her eyes and what was that bloody headache she had?

Suddenly she heard someone laugh, a man.

There was a man in the girls' bedroom! She jumped up and looked at George Weasley.

"How did you get in here anyway? The stairs turn into… oh." She suddenly understood it when she saw a broom standing next to the door.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked covering her eyes with her hands, her head just hurt too much.

"That's what you get drinking to much firewhiskey, hurts doesn't?"

Hermione nodded before she felt something else than a headache and she ran for the bath room so she could throw up.

When she got back she went to sit down on the side of her bed, George went to sit beside her.

"Remind me never to drink any alcohol again in my life."

George laughed again.

"Now, you were about to tell me what you were doing here."

George nodded.

"I've been an idiot for leaving you and to be honest I know realise that it would pretty much hurt me if I would see you and Ron together. I never should've listened to Harry and Hermione… I'm not saying this because of that stupid act of you, if Ginny didn't tell me the real reason I would never say these things, please, please, please, go back to who you were okay? Go back to the Hermione that I love. Even if you don't want me back. Okay, that was pretty corny so maybe I'm sinking low now to get you back but that really doesn't matter."

Hermione hugged him.

"I want you back."

"Well that's settled then, we can always kiss later."

THE END

**Short, I know, please don't shoot me.**

**I want to write another twins/Hermione fic but I'm still looking for some ideas, if anyone could help getting me in the right direction then that would be really great.**


End file.
